


Dirty little thing.

by spietataninfetta



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingerfucking, Lolita, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: "Era sempre divertente e alquanto piacevole imboscarsi in qualche angolo dello studio di registrazione, tra una pausa e l’altra.Questa volta era toccato a Peter prenderla per il braccio, costringendola con garbo a seguirla, sfoggiando uno dei suoi micidiali sguardi mentre se la portava dietro per il corridoio. La volta precedente a lei, spintonandolo e incespicando tra uno strattone e un bacio."[Peter/Jenna][ITA only]





	

I have the evil eye  
I see your soul  
You wear it on your face  
It's worn in what you do

Franz Ferdinand  
-

 

 

 

 

 

 

Era sempre divertente e alquanto piacevole imboscarsi in qualche angolo dello studio di registrazione, tra una pausa e l’altra.  
Questa volta era toccato a Peter prenderla per il braccio, costringendola con garbo a seguirla, sfoggiando uno dei suoi micidiali sguardi mentre se la portava dietro per il corridoio. La volta precedente a lei, spintonandolo e incespicando tra uno strattone e un bacio.  
Mea culpa, pensò Jenna, mentre un sospiro le sfuggì dalla bocca socchiusa e ben presto conquistata dai denti e dalle labbra del suo Dottore. Colpa sua, perché quella mattina si sentiva particolarmente scaltra e maliziosa, per cui non si perse neppure un’occasione per poterlo indispettire. Come cadergli accidentalmente addosso in una scena, sussurragli con tono basso, che le dispiaceva e guardarlo come una bimba impertinente, mordicchiandosi anche per qualche secondo il labbro inferiore, sfiorandogli la mano con le nocche. Far roteare per un istante la gonna corta che la costumista le aveva fatto mettere, mentre si allontanava da lui, schioccando i tacchi delle scarpe sulla pavimentazione del Tardis erano cose che le piaceva fare, in quel modo spudorato ,solo per osservare Peter mentre la divorava silenziosamente con gli occhi.  
Lui resistette.  
Ma non appena gli fu possibile, a telecamere temporaneamente spente, si trasformò in un felino furioso e affamato, che pregustava solo affondare i denti nella carne del suo topolino, che ingenuamente, non faceva altro che farsi rincorrere.

-Dai, dobbiamo andare…- bisbigliò come fosse una bambina che si nasconde dai genitori. O una spudorata lolita, dalle guance rosse e il sorriso mefistofelico. Poggiò la mano sul petto di Peter, la stoffa morbida della camicia bianca scivolò sotto i suoi polpastrelli, scostandolo appena quando il baciò finì.  
Non lo voleva allontanare, in verità, ma era come se un sentore di imbarazzo la stesse costringendo a fermarsi. Riconoscere di aver esagerato quando ormai non si può far molto…ecco cos’era.  
Lui socchiuse le palpebre, i suoi occhi sembravano avere una luce particolare nella penombra del camerino.   
Non le disse nulla, ritornando a respirare normalmente, come se nulla fosse. Poi abbozzò un accenno di sorriso tanto falso quanto il suo essere accondiscendente. Jenna corrugò le fini sopracciglia e si staccò dalla superficie liscia, muovendosi in quell’angusto spazio che era la gabbia in cui l’aveva rinchiusa Peter.  
Qualcosa stava succedendo, non poteva lasciarla andare via così…non dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto passare durante il giorno.  
E infatti.  
Un brivido d’eccitazione le percorse la schiena nel momento in cui la presa sulla maniglia della porta venne meno, mentre la schiena andava a collidere contro il petto di Peter e le sue grandi mani le afferrarono i fianchi.  
-No, no, no- sentenziò in fretta lui, con quel tono di voce serio, perentorio che non ammetteva repliche, quando lei cercò di parlargli. Ma le sue labbra vennero fermate dall’indice che si fermò su di esse.   
Tremò d’attesa Jenna, il respiro caldo e languido di Peter le solleticava l’orecchio e la tempia, qualche capello si smosse dalla sua acconciatura e lei chiuse gli occhi. Deglutì a vuoto, altri tremori le scossero le braccia che piegate, non le permettevano di andare a sbattere contro la porta.   
Era qualcosa di devastante star li, ferma, senza poterlo guardare negli occhi, senza poterlo scrutare.   
Eppure alquanto piacevole.  
Chiuse gli occhi e lentamente poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla, dietro la propria nuca e si girò quel che potè in una muta richiesta di un bacio che non tardò ad essere esaudita. Lo fece piano Peter, afferrandole tra i denti il labbro inferiore su cui vi lasciò un piccolo segno, ben presto lenito dalla lingua.  
Un altro brivido, un altro sospirò.  
-No..non, Peter…- biascicò languida quanto una gatta nel momento in cui il collo venne colonizzato da segni rossi –non farmi…dai…- si dimenò appena ma subito la presa sui suoi fianchi si fece dura, forte e possessiva.  
-Facciamo un gioco, si chiama “il gioco del silenzio”- cominciò a sussurrarle all’orecchio con una serietà che per qualche secondo destabilizzò la giovane. Era realmente arrabbiato o semplicemente voleva far finta di esserlo?  
Non riuscì a capirlo, perché ancora quelle lettere graffiate dal suo accento marcato scozzese, le scivolarono nell’orecchio facendola tremare. Ma non furono solo le parole a farla morire.  
La gonna scivolò all’insù, le collant parevano aiutare Peter nel suo intento e quell’attrito tra il sintetico e il cotone, era fastidioso e piacevole allo stesso tempo. Di certo non paragonabile quanto la sensazione delle dita che si intrufolavano sotto l’elastico delle calze e bruscamente le faceva scendere.   
Arcuò la schiena senza alcun comando, ricercando, andando incontro a quei polpastrelli curiosi che seguivano la curvatura della natica e andavano a toccare più sotto. Scattò di rimando contro la schiena del compagno, nel momento in cui la toccò in mezzo, dove le mutandine oramai erano in uno stato indecoroso.

-E’ difficile, non è vero?- la voce vacillò mentre le morse il collo –pensa a me, mi piace tanto ascoltare la tua voce quando …oh, dio, sei bagnata da far schifo-   
Jenna chiuse le palpebre, deglutì rumorosamente mentre le sentiva, le dita che scivolano sempre più in fondo, le nocche che scorrevano centimetro dopo centimetro in lei. Era qualcosa di terribilmente erotico sentirlo respirare all’orecchio, la guancia contro la sua tempia e quelle parole, quel modo in cui le parlava…  
Come se la pelle bruciasse, i muscoli si sfibrassero, più le due dita si muovevano, entravano e uscivano con quella lentezza da farle perdere la testa. Ma non parlava. Ci provava gusto a fare quei giochi, a trasformarsi nella bambina in castigo. Un colpo più secco degli altri la fece vibrare e arcuare all’indietro. La mano libera di Peter si poggiò sotto al mento, costringendola a girarsi ma non la baciò. Restò a fissarla estasiato mentre aggiunse un terzo dito.   
-Senti qui. Oh, non guardarmi così. Lo sai che mi piace…- socchiuse le palpebre e le spesse sopracciglia si aggrottarono, quando Jenna cominciò a guardarlo senza batter ciglio, come a sfidarlo. Un quarto dito entrò con più cautela e allora lui la baciò, smorzando quel gemito acuto che le sgorgò dalla gola. Le palpebre le fremettero nervose, il respiro agitato si infrangeva contro il suo mentre ascoltava quei timidi singulti che le sfuggivano dalle labbra rosse e gonfie.   
-Sssh, non vuoi farti scoprire mentre ti fai fare tutto questo- la riprese come fosse un educatore, chiudendo per un istante gli occhi, gustandosi il calore che gli avvolgeva le dita umide. Un rivolo gli bagnò il palmo della mano, brividi lungo l’avanbraccio mentre le nocche andarono a sbattere contro le ossa.

Fu con un colpo nervoso e deciso, i polpastrelli che andarono a toccare quel preciso punto, che Jenna si lasciò andare ad un lungo e basso lamento, raggiungendo l’orgasmo ad occhi chiusi, piccoli baci le vennero dati sulle guance accaldate e rosse. Graffiò la porta con la mano sinistra e la destra andò ad arpionarsi al polso di Peter, costringendolo a fermarsi e a star fermo.  
Tante piccole stelline le comparvero nel buio delle palpebre e per quegli istanti di puro godimento, non fece altro che continuare a strascicare quel gemito languido e a sospirare a pieni polmoni.  
Peter si concesse un sorriso mentre sfiorò con la guancia la tempia sudata della sua piccola lolita, con delicatezza sfilò le dita fradice da lei e se le portò alla bocca.   
Jenna lo guardò, le palpebre socchiuse e tremolanti ma i suoi occhi nocciola osservarono e fremettero nel vederlo assaggiare il suo sapore. Poi, come se nulla fosse, le alzò le mutandine e le collant, sistemandole la gonna con il più dolce dei sorrisi.

-Ora, possiamo andare- sentenziò lui mentre la aiutò a riprendersi, dandole un piccolo bacio sulla fronte.  
Rimase per un istante ancora ferma, poggiata alla parete al suo fianco, quando lui aprì la porta ma prima di uscire la contemplò ancora: un sorriso divertito e uno sguardo di sfida campeggiavano su quel viso di bambola accaldato e ingenuo.


End file.
